


He's Visiting

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Eric has issues, Fluff, Poor Wes, creating a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's always had a soft spot for kids, even if he won't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic. I also blame Akume since she helped co-create the idea.

“Eric!” Wes called out. He wasn't going to yell. He wasn't. The two girls at his side looked up at him and he tried to give them a reassuring smile. Papa Wes was supposed to be the calm one who made sure they knew that they were loved and adored and was patient. Daddy Eric was supposed to be the one who snipped when he was upset and showed affection in much more downplayed ways. So, yelling at Eric wasn't the best plan right now. Eric came out of the kitchen.

“We're ordering pizza,” Eric said, sitting on the couch as if that was what Wes was yelling over. Wes closed his eyes and counted to ten before managing to talk.

“You brought another kid home?”

“No.”

“Then who is that?” Wes asked, pointing at the five year old boy on the couch.

“Josh,” Eric answered. He looked ready to leave it at that.

“I see,” he managed to say calmly. The children were in the room and he wasn't going to yell when they were in the room. “And how long is Josh staying?”

Eric shrugged. To Wes' annoyance, the girls were starting to giggle next to him. It wasn't surprising considering that Eric and he had already gone through this with each of them. He looked at the two of them. “Josie, Rei, can you girls show Josh your room while Dad and I have a talk?”

Josie nodded, toddling off to grab Josh's hand and pulling him with all the strength a two year old had. Rei looked at Wes and folded her arms. “He needs his own room,” she said authoritatively. “I'm already sharing.”

“Rei...” Wes said, trying to console her. How the eight year old managed to have teen qualities, he'd never know. “Dad and I...”

“Own room,” she repeated herself and followed the other two out. Wes just looked at Eric.

“We've been through this,” he said.

“He's visiting,” he answered.

“That's what you said about Josie and Rei. Their adoption papers are in our room,” Wes reminded him. “You can't just bring home kids, Eric.”

“He's visiting,” Eric repeated himself. Wes wanted to strangle his husband. He was ready to strangle his father on top of it since Alan was more than happy to enable Eric if he ended up with more grandchildren. He'd brought Josie home first and Alan had insisted that she needed to stay with them since she was in protective custody after her parents had been murdered. He wasn't sure when Alan had snuck Eric the adoption papers, but it hadn't been when Wes was home. Rei was a child that Eric had found wandering around and brought home. They still didn't know what had happened, but she was legally their daughter as well. Alan had thrown the girl a party. If he wasn't in part helping Eric, Wes would be shocked.

“Visiting,” Wes repeated sarcastically.

“Yep.”

“Okay,” Wes said, deciding to play along for a moment. “Why is he visiting?”

“Because his parents were part of the drug bust,” Eric answered. Wes pushed back a sigh.

“The case that you and some of the other guardians broke today?” He asked. Eric nodded once. Wes knew he wasn't going to win this. “They might get off, Eric. And even if they don't, they might not give up custody.”

Eric didn't say anything. Wes thought about pushing it more, but he finally through up his hands. Eric was pushing it, Alan would have already been on the phone with lawyers, and Josh was in the other room needing love and attention and reassurance. “He'll need his own room while he's 'visiting',” Wes pushed. Eric nodded. “And you need to get the room set up.”

“What are you doing?” Eric asked. “Since you decided I'm doing the heavy lifting.”

Wes gave him a withering stare. Only Eric could pull something like this and then try to act like the entire thing was Wes' idea. “I'm going to take Josh, Rei, and Josie out again so that we can get him some clothes and toys. Rei isn't going to want to share hers and Josie's aren't age appropriate for him. And then I'm going to call Carter. Again. And let him know that Josh is with us and is safe.”

Eric grunted. “Fine.”

Wes nodded. He called the children down, got them dressed, gave Josh a reassuring smile and headed out the door. He made sure to get enough clothes for Josh as well as some things to play with. He picked up some bedding and took all three out for ice cream. Then he made his way home, opening the door as he finished calling Carter. Josh looked toward the couch and grinned for the first time that day, flinging himself at a ten year old boy. Wes facepalmed. “ERIC!”

Eric looked over. “Josh has an older brother.”

“Eric...” Wes said, clenching his fists and nearly shaking.

“He's visiting.”


End file.
